Full Moon Fever
by FrozenWulf13
Summary: Hey everyone this is an original story i wrote some time back and finally decided to post it. I will warn you it does get kinda graphic in some points and it does contain homosexuality so if don't like it don't read it plain and simple. Anyway hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I stood at the edge of town looking down at the tiny town Timber. "I finally made it to Timber. Now, to find the Alpha of the town." I got back into my black mustang and started the car up and drove into the tiny town to hopefully call home. As I pulled into town I started to get hungry and seen a diner to my left. I pulled up to the diner in town and parked my car behind a really big truck.

"Someone likes to go mud bogging" I said to myself as I parked my car behind the big truck. I got out of my car and walked into the diner where I was greeted by a woman in her early 40's who had light blonde hair.

"Hey there, go on ahead and take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." she said from behind the counter takin care of another customer. I nodded my head and moved over to a booth by the window looking out to the main street of the town. As I was sitting at my booth I could hear the group behind me chatting away but they were talking about something strange. I could make out bits and pieces of them saying something about fixing up a camp and then going for a Pack run together.

(Guess I should tell you all about myself. I stand at 5'11", 154lbs. built athletically. I'm gay and have known for sometime now. Oh yeah im also the last tiger shifter in all of North America.)

I then heard them getting up from their table and making their way to the exit and as they passed me I realized that they are all wolf shifter. Thankfully, I'm able to mask my scent so they couldn't pick up on my scent. As they passed me, I got a good look at one of them and he was pretty cute looking and judging by the way he stood he must be the Alphas Enforcer. I also seen another person that stood next to him who was native american decent and he had a nature that made him the Alphas Beta.

As I was watching them leave the waitress finally got to me. "Sorry about taking so long, my names Dottie and what can i get you sugar?" she asked me as she pulled out a pad a paper and pen. "Slice of apple pie and cup of coffee please." I said as i took off my sunglasses. Dottie seen my eyes and were amazed at how beautiful they were. They were the purest Arctic blue eyes she had ever seen. "My word, you have beautiful eyes their sugar." she said "Thank you, my names Elijah. Can I ask you something Dottie?" i asked her.

"Sure thing Elijah, what would you like to ask."

"The group that just left, who were they if you don't mind me asking?" I asked

"Well, those are some of my frequent visitors. The one that drives that big old' mudslinger is Jed, sweet heart he is, really should think about finding himself a boyfriend. The others that were with him were Shell, Curtis, Trey and Parker." Dottie said to me and hearing that comment about Jed finding a boyfriend really got my heart going for some reason. "Thanks Dottie." I said back to her. "No problem. Now, here you go a slice of my homemade apple pie." she said as she set the plate down in front me.

As I sat there taking bites fo the my pie I let my senses spread out to get a feel of the area. I then picked up the scent of two more shifters that were here in town and not to far away either. I left a tip for Dottie and downed the rest of my coffee and left the diner and heading in the direction of where I picked up the two other scents. My senses brought me to what looked the town general store, so wanting to find some answers I went into the general store and seen a big burly man staring at me as soon as I came through the door. "Can I help you with something stranger?" he said to me and judging from his scent he was a bear shifter. I could also see another person behind him who looked about my age only a little less muscular and timid and judging from him scent he was also another wolf shifter but what really caught my attention was that the bears scent was all over the wolf. It then dawned on me that these two are mates.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a place to stay. Any idea where a stray shifter can stay?" I asked him which must have caught him off guard. "So you're a shifter as well. Well you came to the right place." he said and stuck out his hand for me to shake. " Names Buck and this cub of mine if Jake." The little guy looked at me and waved. "Pleasure to meet you both, names Elijah." I said to Buck. "Great to meet you Elijah, so what brings you to Timber?" Buck asked me. "I'm trying to find a pack who will accept me in for you see I'm one of those rare shifters out there." I said to Buck and Jake.

"Well, that's interesting. I think I may know someone who will definitely take you in. Hang-on for a few minutes while I go make a quick phone call." Buck said then moved into the back room. I could hear Buck talking to someone on the phone in the backroom as I waited out in the front part of the store. I got pulled out of hearing the phone conversation when Jake had asked me something. "Huh, sorry, did you say something?" I said a little embarrassed "Would you like something to drink? Jake asked me again. "Water would be fine thank you." I said and Jake went off and came back with a bottle of water for me just as Buck was coming out from the back.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper and then handed it to me. "Follow these directions to this place. There will be someone there waiting for you." Buck said to me. "Thank you so much Buck and thanks again for everything." I said as I got ready to leave. "No problem Elijah, hope to see you around here more." he said as I headed for the door. As I was about to head out the door Buck stopped me. "By the way you said you are a rare shifter. What kind of shifter are you Elijah?" Buck asked me. I turned around and smiled to him "I'm a tiger shifter" I said then headed out the door.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you all will enjoy this story was somthing I wrote last summer and i finally wanted people to see. so hopefully everyone likes it and if you do leave a comment. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I left the general store and made my way back to my car while putting on my sun glasses. Once I got in, I started up the car and pulled outta my parking spot and was about to take off and follow the directions that Buck gave me to follow. But before I could actually take off something told me to look down the alley way I had just passed and im glad I did. I saw a couple of guys beating on someone and kicking them while they were down as well.

I couldn't just sit and watch this anymore. I put my car in park and got out and once I got out I started makin my way down the alley to where the three guys were beating on the down person. "Hey! What's going on here?!" I said getting the three assailants attention. "None of your business, so I recommend that you just turn around and leave before you get hurt." The middle guy said to me. I took a deep breath and could then tell that these three were wolf shifter from their scents but they smelled different from the guy on the ground.

"I ain't going no where 'pup' You beating on a member from a different Pack is not cool." I said which seemed to make the middle guy little upset when I called him a 'pup.' "So what, he had it coming to himself. One, he's from a rival Pack and two he's a faggot!" After he said that word I snapped and using my enhanced speed, I closed the distance between us and knocked his ass on the ground. "Wanna rephrase that ass wipe?!" I growled at him. The other two guys that were with the middle man gathered around him. "Hey Seth you alright?" The guy on the left asked "Oh man he's out cold!" the guy on the right said. "Come on let's get going. grab Seth and let's go." They grabbed him and got in a big obnoxious yellow hummer.

When they started driving away, I walked over to the guy who was on the ground and got down to roll him over onto his back. When I rolled him over I then realized who it was. 'Holy shit! It's Jed!" I bent down to him and got him into a sitting position against the wall. I then shook him a little to try to wake him up. "Hey Jed, you okay? Wake up man." I said and was happy when he groaned a little and started coming too. "What happened?" he said as he started to come to. 'Your safe now, I took care of the guys who were using you as a punching bag." I said which made the groggy Jed laugh a little. "Thanks. Who Are you?" Jed asked me. "Name's Elijah, I'm a shifter like you." I said which brought a grin to Jed's face. "Thanks, I owe you one. I have to get going now." Jed said and tried to get up but fell back against the wall.

"Easy their tough guy, let me help you. You were just used as three guys punching bag at the same time." I said to him as I looked into his emerald eyes to show him that I was there to help. Jed finally gave in and let me help him. I told him that I'd be right back and went and got my car and pulled it into the alley so I could get him into the passenger seat. Once I got him into the passenger and I got back in we took off and headed down the main road of Timber till we were leaving town. Jed then gave me directions on where to go and as he was telling me where to go, I realized that these were the same directions Buck gave me.

After driving for about thirty-minutes we came to and entrance of what looked like a camp that has been long since abandoned. "Here, take this entrance and follow the road down." Jed said and I turned my mustang down the dirt and gravel road. We continued down the road till we finally made it to the camp and were greeted by three people standing in front of what guess must have been the mess hall. I got out of the car and made my way over to the passenger side to help Jed out and back onto his feet. We were then greeted by two of I guess, Jed's Pack mates, who then helped into the mess hall to get looked at. After the two guys who took Jed went inside, the three who were on the steps made their way over towards me but stopped short.

I was a little nervous at first until the guy standing in the middle finally stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Names Colton, I'm the Alpha of this Pack. This is Trey my Beta and this is Parker, my mate." Colton said to me. I shook their hands and then turned back to Colton. "I'd also like to thank you for helping my enforcer as well." Colt said "It was no problem. Oh yeah guess i should introduce myself, my names Elijah ummm... Buck sent me here." I said to Colton which then gave Colton a surprised look. "So you're the one Buck recommended. Alright then, so according to what Buck said that you're looking for a Pack that will accept you right?" Why wouldn't other Packs take you?" Colt asked

I shifted from one foot to the other trying to think of how I should tell Colt. "Well the main reason was I'm different from most shifter out there. I'm one of the few rare one's I'm a tiger shifter but another reason was cause I'm also gay and no one wants someone like me ruining their Pack." I said with a little depression in my voice. Colt clamped a hand onto my shoulder which startled me a little cause I was expecting him to tell me to get lost but was even more surprised when he pulled me into a hug. "You don't have to worry about finding another Pack Elijah, we will take you in for you see we are not as discriminating as other Packs are." Colt said to me which filled me up with confidence. "Now, you said you're a tiger shifter right?" Colt said holding me at arm's length. "Yeah, I'm actually the only one in North America to be more exact." I said to Colt while focusing on just little things to show him I'm telling him the truth. I started to let my teeth become more feline prone and my eyes change. "I'll be damned he is a tiger shifter and I thought I'd never get to see one as Alpha." Colt said with a bit of happiness. I shifted back to my human form and then followed Colton, Trey, and Parker into the mess hall so we can discuss more.

* * *

**Hey everyone so here is ch.2 of my story hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As we entered into the mess hall I began to feel nervous again being around these wolves, especially being around Colton since he is the Alpha of the Pack. When I finally sat down I was still nervous until I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. It felt like a shock went through my entire body after the touch. I turned around to see who the hand belonged to and met by Jed's emerald-green eyes looking into my Arctic-blue and could feel a sense of peace wash over me. 'What was that all about?' I thought to myself.

After my nervousness finally went away, Colton and Parker sat down with me at the table where we talked about my travels across the states and meeting other Packs and me being a tiger shifter. As I continued to tell Colton and Parker everything I could tell that they were really starting to like me. We had ended our conversation when Colton got up and told me that he was gonna talk with his Beta and Enforcer about the decision on letting me stay with them and being a part of the Pack. Parker Then approached me and had asked if I had anywhere to stay for the time being. I simply shook my head no and told him that I was going to go find a motel back in town and crash there.

Jed must have over heard me say that cause he came over and spoke up and it looked like he was shy. "Elijah can stay with me if he wants to in my cabin." Jed had said with a little blush which made me giggle a little. "Sounds good to me then." I said which made Jed put on a big smile. "It's settled then you'll stay here with us till Colton comes to a final decision but in the mean time you must be hungry." Parker said at which my stomach gave growled at them mention of food. I couldn't remember the last time I had a good home cooked meal.

While Parker and Shell were busy cooking up dinner in the kitchen, I was seated at the main dinning table waiting for dinner. Jed then came over and sat beside me. "Hey" he said with a little blush again. "Hey there Jed." I said back giving him a smile. "I never did get a chance to say thank you for earlier so thanks for helping me out from earlier when I got jumped." Jed said with a smile. "It was no problem at all Jed. I'm just glad i was there to stop those assholes from hurting you too bad. I just really hate it when they gang up on someone for being gay the most." I said to Jed while reliving everything that had happened earlier in the day. I must hae looked pretty serious cause next thing I knew I felt another shock go through my whole body and seen Jed's hand on my leg. "Hey, don't let it get to you. Those assholes got what they deserve and I doubt they will be coming back anytime soon." Jed said to me and I relaxed as soon as he said that and was staring deep into his eyes.

Jed then finally soke up and asked the question I knew he had wanted to ask me. "So Elijah, I was wondering are you gay?" Jed said shyly which was actually cute seeing him like this. "Heh, does a tiger howl when you catch him by the toe?" I said to Jed who had a puzzled look on his face, which made me laugh. "Yes Jed, I am definitely gay. I was just messing with you." I said to Jed with a bit of a laugh "Damn, was about to grab your foot to see if you actually did howl too." Jed said which made both of us bust out laughing.

As we both started to calm down, Parker called out to us saying that dinner was ready and it smelled really great. Parker had cooked up a big pot of venison stew after they had brought back a deer from one of their recent "runs" but it smelled like heaven to me. Everyone had taken a seat around the table and was happily chatting about everything that had happened throughout the day and while I was eating I couldn't help but think of the last time I had a meal this great. My eyes had betrayed me as a tear rolled down my cheek where Jed had seen and spoke up. "Hey Elijah are you okay?" he said with a little worry. "It's nothing it's just been a very longtime since I had anything this good." I said to everyone at the table. "When I stayed with any of the other Packs when I was on my journey they treated me like an outsider not giving me anything or just giving me the leftovers of what they didn't want." I said and let a few more tears fall.

Colton looked pissed off at what I had said about how the other Packs had treated me but Jed looked furious that this had happened to me in the first place. What happened next surprised everyone at the table including Colton. Jed had gotten up from the table and came over to me and picked me up from my chair and pulled me into his chest. This had surprised me but at the same time it felt so right being in his arms. "It's alright now Elijah. Let it all out now your safe here with us." Jed cooed to me. Hearing Jed say that to me did something cause next thing I knew I started to full on cry now into Jed's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around my lower back and his hand on the back of my neck.

As I continued to sob into Jed's shoulder, Colton had gotten up front his seat at the table along with Parker following his mate over to where Jed and I stood together. I collected myself and got my emotions back in check so I could look Colton and Parker in the eyes. I dipped my head down and barred my neck to Colton as a way of showing respect to him. I've made my decision on letting you join the Pack." Colton had said to me which caused me to look up into his eyes. "I want you to meet us all by the main fire-pit in an hour till then you can go relax and unwind." Colton said to me in which I nodded my head in understatement of what he had just said. After we had all cleaned up dinner I decided to head to Jed's cabin to do what Colton had said. Relax and unwind.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you all are enjoying the story so far. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I went to my car and picked up my duffel bag from the trunk of my mustang and made my way over to the cabins. "Hey Elijah wait up." I turned around and seen Jed catching up to me. "Oh, hey Jed. What are you doing?" I asked him as he caught his breath. "I figured I should come with you to show you where you would be staying at." Jed said to me which brought a smile to my face. "I'd like that, thanks Jed." I replied and we continued to walk over to Jed's cabin. As we walked in silence to the cabin I couldn't stop thinking about what Jed had done for me back in the mess hall. The way he got up and helped me like that, it just didn't seem right for him to do that.

"Well, here we are home sweet home." Jed said as we walked up to his cabin and he unlocked it. "Sorry about the mess in here, wasn't really expecting to have a new member join the Pack." Jed said with a little blush to his cheeks. "It's fine, reminds me of myself when I was growing up." i said as i walked up beside him and put my bag down. As I stood there in the room I could feel my tiger spirit telling me that Jed was special to me in some way.

As time passed by, it seemed that my body just couldn't sit still. I was sitting on the bed where Jed slept and for some reason the scent from the sheets was making me very aroused. When it came to be time for me to head for the main fire-pit, I headed out of the cabin with just a little nervousness knowing that I'm about to learn my fate with this Pack and hopefully for a good turn in my life. When I reached the main fire-pit there was a fire burning in it and everyone was standing on the other side of the fire-pit and in the center of the group was Colton flanked by Trey on his right and Jed on his left. I felt really nervous then.

After a few minutes of silence and only the sounds of the night and the crackle of the fire Colton finally spoke up "Brothers and sisters we welcome a new member to the Pack." Colt said then turned to me and Spoke. "Elijah, do you accept terms and responsibilities of Timber Pack?" Colt asked me. I then finally found my voice and spoke. "Yes Alpha." Colton then turned to the rest of the Pack. "Do you all agree to the acception of Elijah into the Pack?" They all spoke in unison to answer Colt. "Yes Alpha." Colton then walked over to me, in which I barred my neck my neck to him. Colton then stepped behind me and took one of his extended claws and dragged it down my neck till he drew a drop of blood and licked it up. I then turned around to face Colton. "Welcome to the Pack, Elijah." Colton said with a smile and pulled me into his embrace.

I then turned to the rest of the Pack and they all had big smiles on their faces. Colton then soke up again to everyone. "To honor our new Pack member we will "run" tonight." Colt said. At which everyone then began to strip off their clothing except for Curtis and Shell cause Shell couldn't shift due to her being pregnant. As everyone had finished shifting, I finally shed my clothing till I was completely nude. I then dropped down to my hands and knees and began my shift to my tiger form. My muscles rippled under my flesh and I could hear my bones breaking and reconfiguring themselves to be more feline and tigerish.

Once I finished my transformation I looked around at the rest of my Pack mates to take in their new forms, except for one. Where did Jed go? I then felt something brush up a against my side and when I turned my head I was met with a big Auburn wolf rubbing up against me and I knew this had to be Jed. I then began to pur deeply in my chest from his rubbing on my side. After everyone had transformed we all had then taken off into the woods. Everyone heading off into different directions except for me a Jed who stayed together most of the time having fun and wrestling each other to the ground. We then cornered a buck in a clearing and took it down without no problem with me clamping my jaws around its neck and snapping it like it was nothing. Jed and I then proceeded the warm meat of our latest take down. After we had eaten our fill of the delicious red meat, I turned my attention over to Jed who had blood all over his muzzle, so I moved over to him and began to clean him up by licking up the blood around his muzzle as he did the same to me after I had finished cleaning him up.

Jed and I then headed back to camp and shifted back to our human forms so we could get dressed. But before I could even get my stuff Jed had picked it up and took off running back to the cabin. I knew Jed was only playing so I played along and chased after him. We made it back to the cabin and once we were inside I tackled Jed onto the bed and we both laughed about it and wrestled with each other. We both grew tired as the night went on and when I looked over to Jed I seen he had his eyes shut already. I was about to get outta bed and go sleep on the couch so I didn't bother him but before I could Jed had grabbed my arm, which startled me cause I thought he was asleep.

"No, don't go. Stay here with me." Jed said sleepily with his eyes half-shut. I smiled at hearing him ask that and gae in and laid back down next to Jed and turned over to go to sleep. As I was getting ready to fall asleep I felt a shift on the bed and the felt Jed wrap his arm around my mid-section. He then pulled me closer to him till my back pressed up against his chest. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest felt so right and just felt so great being close to Jed. My eyes betrayed me once again and a couple of tears escaped. I turned over to face Jed who was still partly awake. "You okay?" Jed asked sleepily. "I'm fine, its just your so kind Jed. Your showing me that there are others out there who are help full in some way." I said to him. "Your different to me Elijah. I feel different when ever I'm around you, like I need to protect you and keep you safe." Jed said as he pulled me closer to him.

What Jed had said to me made my heart skip a beat and I knew what he ment and with hearing that I leaned in close to Jed but hesitated for a second but then closed the gap between us. I placed my lips on Jed's and kissed him tenderly. As our lips were still touching Jed brought his hand up to my face and wiped away the rest of my tears away. We finally separated and I just stared into Jed's eyes. His eyes were so kind and full of love and wanting to protect me.

Jed then started to rub my back which caused me to start purring deep in my chest. "Your so cute when you pur like that." Jed said then moved his hand around to my chest to feel the vibration un my chest from my purring. "Jed, I'm not but, I think I have very strong feelings for you." I said to Jed as he continued to rub my chest. "I was thinking the same thing cause ever since you saved me from getting beaten to a bloody pulp, I've had nothing but strong feelings for you Elijah." Jed said as he pulled me closer to him. We laid there together in peace with my head resting on Jed's chest listening to his heart beat and his arms wrapped tightly around me and as the night went on I felt for the first time in a long time at peace.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you have enjoyed this chapter of the story now that things between Elijah and Jed are gettin a little more serious. Hope you all are enjoying it and be sure to leave a comment and review it. :)**


End file.
